<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人父下海 by nasphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693915">人父下海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy'>nasphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为莉莉得了病，塞巴斯汀不得不出卖自己的身体。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruvik/Sebastian Castellanos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姓名。”<br/>“塞巴斯汀·卡斯特拉诺斯。”<br/>“你对上下位有要求吗？”<br/>“…没有。不过，哪个位置片酬更多？”<br/>“下位。那你的意思是你做0？”<br/>“…是。”<br/>“那好，就你了。”<br/>导演将剧本交给塞巴斯汀，塞巴斯汀仔细的看了一遍。导演看他这么一副研讨学术问题的严肃劲儿奇怪道：“你为什么这么认真？不过是个GV。”<br/>塞巴斯汀捏了一下本子，尴尬道：“以前工作时带上的习惯。”<br/>导演本来就是闲来一问，听这回答反而好奇起来：“你以前做什么工作的？”<br/>塞巴斯汀正犹豫着要不要回答，房间的门就被推开了，走进一个戴着眼镜的男人，他穿着马甲西裤，文质彬彬，很显然就是他的“搭档”了。<br/>“正好你来了，乔瑟夫，”导演站了起来，塞巴斯汀也紧跟着站了起来，“我来为你介绍一下，这是塞巴斯汀·卡斯特拉诺斯。卡斯特拉诺斯，这是乔瑟夫·织田。”<br/>两人礼貌的握了手，塞巴斯汀注意到对方看他的眼神充满好奇，这让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。<br/>“顺便一提，乔瑟夫是你手中剧本的作者。”导演笑着补充。<br/>“啊，是的。”乔瑟夫推了推眼镜，颇不好意思的说道：“其实我本职是个作家，最近遇到瓶颈索性写点别的转换一下心情…所以看到和我笔下的人物外形特征格外相似的人不免有些好奇，希望你不要介意。”<br/>乔瑟夫的声音清朗温润，语言也体贴妥当。看来他的反应被对方发现了，应该是个细心且温柔的人吧。塞巴斯汀不免对这人生起些好感，也不再那么紧张了。于是他回复：<br/>“没关系。”<br/>“好了，两位菜鸟。”导演揽住他们两人的肩膀，带着他们走向拍摄的房间，“直接上阵吧，身体上的交流可比语言更有力。”<br/>塞巴斯汀紧张得手心都在冒汗，他看向旁边的乔瑟夫，发现对方脸色也有些苍白。而注意到他视线的乔瑟夫向他投来了一个安抚的眼神，塞巴斯汀舒了口气。<br/>如果是这个人，即使剧本有些…应该也没关系吧。</p><p> </p><p>“塞巴斯汀，你该休息了。”乔瑟夫推开门，看着在办公桌钱埋头工作的男人，不由得开口劝道。<br/>“…乔瑟夫？”男人闻言抬起头来，眼下是深深的黑眼圈，他一脸疲惫，声音如沙粒般干哑：“我再工作一会儿，你先回家吧。”说话的时候还在不自觉的揉着眉心，显然还在头疼。<br/>乔瑟夫看着憔悴不已的男人，心中蓦地涌起一阵怒火，随即名为悲哀的苦水又将火焰熄灭。他走近塞巴斯汀，将手放在对方肩头，苦涩道：“塞巴斯汀，你知道，那不是你的错。”<br/>“不，那就是我的错！”男人忽然激动起来，他一把打掉乔瑟夫的手，腾地站了起来。他的身体晃了两下，脸色白的可怕：“如果不是我的疏忽，如果不是我的失职，我的孩子，我的家庭…”说着说着，这个如钢铁般坚韧的男人竟红了眼眶，声音也越来越低：“如果不是我…”<br/>乔瑟夫突然将男人推倒在椅子上，俯身堵住了那张自我埋怨的嘴。塞巴斯汀的眼睛一瞬间瞪得极大，他不可置信的看着自己的搭档，一时间竟忘了反抗。<br/>“乔瑟夫，你…”年长的警探仰着头，蜜色的眸子里满是迷茫。他不明白自己共事多年的搭档为何如此。<br/>乔瑟夫看着那双被津液润湿的双唇开开合合，在黄色的灯光下泛着晶莹的光泽，让乔瑟夫恍惚间似乎看到了自己最爱吃的黄油面包，那散发着诱人香气的…他像是着了魔一般再次吻了下去。<br/>这回男人终于想起反抗了，他用力推搡着乔瑟夫的胸膛，然而多日的熬夜以及长期的酗酒早已破坏了他的身体，他费尽全力也只是为自己换来了喘息的一点点空间。两人的嘴唇几乎贴合在一起，鼻翼间尽是对方的气息。乔瑟夫黝黑的眸子静静地看着他，目光深邃，让塞巴斯汀逃似的避开了视线，低声请求道：“乔瑟夫，不…”<br/>“‘不’？”乔瑟夫欺身上前，连二人之间仅剩的那点距离也吞噬殆尽，他像是最高明的魔术师，仅仅是一个单词，以及下唇碰过上唇的动作，就骗得塞巴斯汀张开了嘴。<br/>“你该说‘请’才对。”<br/>乔瑟夫又牢牢的吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>这场性开始的既荒唐又草率，就像是一个三流作家做的一个光怪陆离的梦，梦里一会上天一会下地，一会是男人或是女人，然而他醒来时却有了一个绝妙的灵感，写出了一本畅销书——古怪可笑又理所当然。你可以在酒吧里随便找个人来一次糟糕的口交，或是将钱塞到脱衣舞女郎的蕾丝内裤里——随你的便。但你却不会压着你的上司，让对方趴伏在办公桌上，屁股里含着你的老二，呜呜咽咽又无法反抗。如果是个漂亮女郎，如果你们情投意合，如果是在一个夜色朦胧烛火暧昧的夜晚，那一切都情有可原，都正常极了。<br/>然而这是一个普通的又一个加班的晚上，这是一个乱糟糟的堆满各式卷宗的办公室，更要命的是你的上司他是一个四十好几、失妻丧女、作息混乱的中年大叔。<br/>时间、地点、人物全他妈的不对。<br/>但，这是一个如钢铁般坚韧的男人又一个自我麻痹的夜晚，这是你一次次亲手打扫过的办公室，更重要的是你的上司他是你最敬重、最爱戴、最心疼的男人。<br/>时间、地点、人物又该死的对极了。<br/>于是你吻过他颤抖着的脊背，在那麦色的健康肌肤上印下一个又一个粉红色的印记。你很清楚，这些痕迹很快就会消失，但不要紧，竟然有了第一个放纵的夜晚，那第二个、第三个也会接踵而至，你有信心一次次的压倒这个既坚强又脆弱的男人，用自己炙热的肉棒填补他空虚的肉体，用一次次爱抚缝合对方破碎的身躯。<br/>这场性爱似乎是个意外，但你清楚并不是。<br/>当那双蜜糖般甜蜜的棕眸饱含信任的注视着你；当那只有力的手牢牢握住你的，将你从泥淖中拖拽上来；当那低沉磁性的声音一次次叫着你的名字。<br/>乔瑟夫。<br/>你扬起笑容，对面带忧色的上司点头示意。<br/>乔瑟夫。<br/>你扬起笑容，对泪眼朦胧的塞巴投以温柔的吻。<br/>乔瑟夫，不要。<br/>你带着微笑，扬起了手中的酒瓶。<br/>乔瑟夫，不要。<br/>你带着微笑，深深埋入湿软的后穴。<br/>来吧，塞巴斯汀。<br/>上司脸上闪过怒色，抓起酒瓶狠狠砸碎。<br/>来吧，塞巴斯汀。<br/>塞巴抽泣着，与你一起堕入欲望的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>热门评论：<br/>『天知道我有一天买黄片居然会被封面吸引，第一眼看到这双眼睛时，我简直愣在当场，这是一双怎么样的眼睛啊！含着泪的，饱含着悲哀和绝望，但奇迹般的又有一丝坚强的棕眸。眼睛里带着血丝，一看就作息不规律，但眼角的粉又表明他深陷情欲不可自拔。简直，简直勾起了我所有的好奇心，就冲这封面我也买了。』<br/>『导演我认识，不少钙片都是看他的名头才买的，一向口碑很好。所以虽然简介里写的是帮朋友拍的不太认真（认真什么，认真搞黄色？），但我还是买了打算看看情况，结果一看，woc，我看的是文艺片还是钙片？这镜头这场景这演技，啧啧啧，我瞠目结舌。不过演员演的确实挺好，我还蛮喜欢眼睛小哥那个病歪歪的笑的。』<br/>『呃，其实我是看到眼镜小哥才买的，我喜欢他那种文质彬彬的长相，而且还是1！要知道这一行的颜值普遍emm…，少数一些帅的1还挺变态（特指某两位V姓男子）。片子我看了，眼镜小哥虽然人有点病，但好歹是正正经经做的爱，没有什么SM啦，道具啦，控制啦之类的。我看0的反应也挺爽，看来被照顾得不错。』<br/>『只有我喜欢的是0吗？看他哭的时候我又爽又心疼。又想把他操翻又想把他搂进怀里安慰，只是听他呻吟我都要不行了。那哭腔…据说还是个雏？这反应敏感到我还以为是老江湖了呢。仅仅是玩弄乳头都能射，到最后更是只是一个吻都能浑身颤抖，浑身泛红…不说了我再去撸一发。』<br/>塞巴斯汀看的羞耻，但隐约的又有些自豪。如果反响好的话，他得到的分成也能多一些。虽然他并不想抛头露面，但莉莉…片酬刚好够这一阶段的治疗，但下一阶段的治疗费还遥遥无期。那个金发的医生告诉他最好尽快交上，但他实在是捉襟见肘。虽然那种被人从内到外掌控的感觉真的很可怕，当时乔瑟夫看他的眼神更是让他毛骨悚然，但如果可能的话，再拍一部也是…<br/>『反响很好，恭喜！』是乔瑟夫的短信。<br/>塞巴斯汀笑笑，回复道：『同喜！』<br/>『有兴趣出来喝一杯吗？』<br/>塞巴斯汀愣住了，这是什么意思？难道他想…塞巴斯汀不由得打了个哆嗦。<br/>『只是想为演戏时的事道个歉。抱歉，我先吓到你了吧，因为剧本是我意志很消沉的时候写的，所以负面情绪比较多…真的只是请你喝酒，没别的意思！』<br/>自己真是以小人之心度君子之腹了。塞巴斯汀不由得为自己揣测对方的想法而脸红，赶紧回复『没有，我当然乐意赴约！』于是对方发过来一个地址，塞巴斯汀摸了摸莉莉苍白的小脸，烙下一吻。<br/>爸爸很快就会回来。</p><p> </p><p>“我…前一阵子离婚了。”几杯酒下肚，乔瑟夫清俊的脸上浮现几抹红晕，他打了个嗝：“我的妻子竟然和我最好的朋友搞在一起，这简直晴天霹雳，我知道我没什么钱，可能只有这张脸还能看，但我…我是真心待她的啊，她怎么就…”乔瑟夫红了眼眶也是说不下去，塞巴斯汀同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，又想到自己如今的境地，不禁也心酸起来。<br/>可能酒精真的是打开人话匣子的钥匙，他也诉起苦来：“我的妻子几年前失踪了，留下我和病弱的女儿。为了照顾女儿，我不得不辞去了原来的工作，只能靠原来的积蓄和兼职挣的钱为生，日子捉襟见肘。听说拍GV的钱能多一点，我就抱着试一试的心态，总算将这一阶段的治疗费交上了。”<br/>乔瑟夫被他的叙述吸引住了，他注视着塞巴斯汀憔悴的面容，恍然大悟：“这就是你为什么这么憔悴的原因，你的女儿…她还好吗？”<br/>塞巴斯汀攥着酒瓶得手紧了紧，垂下了头：“不太好。”<br/>“如果有我能帮上忙的，请务必随时和我说。”<br/>塞巴斯汀心下一暖，看着乔瑟夫坚定的表情，轻轻点了点头。<br/>你的心意我收下了，但实在不好意思麻烦你。<br/>“你的女儿…”“莉莉。”“莉莉她现在还在医院吧？天，早知道我就不约你出来了，你快回去陪她吧！”乔瑟夫又问了所在医院，就推搡着塞巴斯汀离开了，看着男人离去的背影，乔瑟夫没来由的叹了口气。<br/>手机突然响了，未知号码。乔瑟夫皱了皱眉还是接通：“喂？”<br/>“织田先生？”电话那头是一个腔调优雅的男声：“冒昧打扰，我欣赏过您最新的影视，也品读过您写的剧本，实在是非常优秀的作品。所以想请您为我创作一份剧本，当然了，GV剧本。”<br/>“请问您是哪位？”<br/>“您可能听说过我，毕竟我在这一行还算是略有薄名。”男人轻笑一声，说道：<br/>“我是史蒂芬诺·瓦伦提尼。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当塞巴斯汀回到病房里时，发现那位金发的医生也在。他正在为莉莉量体温，那双金眸轻飘飘的瞥了他一眼，又转头看向手中的体温计，轻声道：“体温正常。”<br/>然后这位医生就要离开，塞巴斯汀赶紧为对方让开位置。他本以为这位冷淡的医生会像以往一样忽略他，谁知道经过他的时候对方忽然停了下来，金眸冷冷的审视着他，看得塞巴斯汀毛骨悚然，手都不知道往哪放。<br/>“请问，是莉莉…”塞巴斯汀咽了口口水，小心道。<br/>“不，是你。”金发医生打断了他，又盯着他看了会，嘴角扬起一个嘲讽的弧度：“您应该用更多的时间去陪伴您的女儿，而不是想着怎样出卖您的屁股。”<br/>塞巴斯汀顿时愣在了原地，只能看着对方修长的背影慢慢远去，一句话都说不出来。<br/>他知道自己拍过GV的事会有人知道，但没想到是这么近的人…他女儿的主治医生，那位惊才艳艳又高傲冷淡的维多利亚诺医生。<br/>他是该忧虑自己的名誉还是好奇对方会看GV这件事？<br/>那么…这位维多利亚诺医生其实是个Gay？<br/>这似乎也解释了护士们闲聊中提到的“维多利亚诺医生的追求者有男有女，真是男女通杀”。<br/>说起来，维多利亚诺医生的外貌也是极为出色的，他就曾见过不少小护士对着那张脸脸红，即使对方态度冷淡也飞蛾扑火。<br/>“…Dad？”莉莉的一声呓语打断了他的胡思乱想，塞巴斯汀赶紧上前握住莉莉的手，“莉莉，Dad's here.”<br/>莉莉睁开了她那双比天空还要澄澈的蓝眼睛，细细软软道：“能给我讲个故事吗？”<br/>“好啊，莉莉想听什么故事呢？”塞巴斯汀笑着问。<br/>莉莉想了一会，眼睛里闪着明亮的光：“我想听吸血鬼的故事！”<br/>塞巴斯汀失笑，这孩子怎么想听这种故事呢：“抱歉啦，莉莉。爸爸不会讲。”<br/>莉莉赌气似的撅起了嘴，“可是我就是想听！”<br/>这孩子生病之后反倒比之前更活泼了，活泼当然好，最起码生气勃勃。<br/>“爸爸给你唱歌好不好？”<br/>“…”莉莉撇过头，闭上眼睛一幅不想搭理他的样子。过了一会又偷偷睁开一只眼睛，正好看到塞巴斯汀在对她做鬼脸。<br/>黑发的小姑娘惊了一下，然后脆声笑了起来，笑的天真又可爱。<br/>“那你可要唱的好听一点哦。”<br/>“当然！”<br/>看着病房内父女俩的互动，鲁本站在门口，面色平静，金眸中不含任何感情。<br/>“维多利亚诺医生，你不进去吗？”路过的小护士看着这奇怪的一幕，不由得出声道，只是声音压得很低。<br/>病房中还能有这么快乐的笑声…真是少见。<br/>而鲁本只是淡淡的看了她一眼，什么也没说就走了。只留下在原地一头雾水的小护士。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，艾拉，我没能凑够治疗的钱。”憔悴又疲惫的男人握住妻子的手，眼睛里布满血丝。<br/>“没关系，塞巴斯汀。”妻子苍白的脸上是一如既往的温柔的笑，她反握住丈夫的手，眼神澄澈，不含一丝怨恨。看得塞巴斯汀眼眶一红，心痛如绞。<br/>“别哭。”她吃力的抬起手，轻抚丈夫的眼角。塞巴斯汀立刻反握住，力道轻的像是在对待易碎的蝴蝶。<br/>“是我没用…”他低声喃喃，妻子却轻轻摇头，柔声道：“你知道，我不怪你。”<br/>“艾拉…”<br/>病房里的二人情意深深，殊不知一切都被一双平静的金眸收入眼底。<br/>他坐在走廊的长椅上，无助又茫然。<br/>他摸出烟盒，却突然想起医院禁止吸烟，又想到自己早就抽尽了最后一支烟。<br/>他甚至连买一包烟的钱也没有。<br/>他变卖了自己拥有的一切——房、车，自己的一些珍藏，甚至自己的器官。<br/>但没有用。<br/>医院的缴费单就像一个无底洞，吞噬了他的钱，他妻子的健康，和他他的支离破碎信心。医院已经下达了最后通牒，如果明天中午前他还不缴费，那么他的妻子将会离开这所医院。<br/>但他真的已经什么都没有了。<br/>“医院禁止吸烟。”冷淡的声音将他从一团乱麻的思绪中扯回，塞巴斯汀抬头一看，是他妻子的主治医生——鲁本·维多利亚诺。<br/>青年靠在一旁的墙壁上低头看着他，即使知道明天就永不相见，但最起码今天的样子还得装装。<br/>塞巴斯汀勉强笑了一下，摇了摇手中的烟盒，“空的。”说罢，也不将烟盒扔掉，只是死死攥在手心里。青年也不回话，只站在那里不发一言，金眸平静无波。<br/>赛巴斯汀垂下了头，想看就看吧，反正他这种小人物明天就会消失在对方的视线里，随他去吧。<br/>他感到有人靠近，视线里出现一双考究的皮鞋。再往上是维多利亚诺精致的下巴，他居高临下的看着他，薄唇开开合合：<br/>“想抽一包更好的烟吗？或者…”<br/>“想救你妻子吗？”<br/>塞巴斯汀恍恍惚惚的看着，青年的一双金眸里是赤裸裸的恶意。<br/>啊。<br/>他怎么就忘了…他还有…<br/>他的身体可以出卖呢？</p><p> </p><p>他躺在冰冷的手术台上，全身赤裸，且摆出了一副任君采撷的样子——双腿大张摆成M形，双手被束缚在头顶。<br/>“我要求你详细描述你接下来的感受。”青年冷静的声音在身侧响起，伴随着一声“滴”，塞巴斯汀知道，这是对方用来记录的摄像机开始工作的声音。而他，也正式成为了对方的“实验品。”<br/>“…是。”他的声音干哑的可怕，简直就像沙漠中濒临渴死的旅人。<br/>一根微凉手指猝不及防附上了他的喉结，随后一路往下，停在了他的胸口。<br/>“…痒。”<br/>“正常的反应。”鲁本淡淡道，一切尽在掌握之中的腔调。<br/>然后这根手指移动到他的乳头上，缓缓向下按压。<br/>“呜！”塞巴斯汀猛的颤了一下，从未被触碰过的部位突然受到如此“照顾”，他实在是惊了一下。随即又想到自己作为“实验品”的任务，勉强冷静下来感受了一会，道：“很…奇怪。”<br/>鲁本没说话，只是又添加了一根手指，两根手指一起揉捏着那小小的凸起。<br/>一开始奇怪的描绘不出的感觉逐渐变成了令人难耐的酥麻，塞巴斯汀缩了缩脖子，莫名的喉咙有些痒。<br/>可能是他沉默时间太长了，鲁本突然用他的指甲狠狠扣了一下乳珠。塞巴斯汀一下就痛呼出声。<br/>“说话。”鲁本本就冷淡的声音此刻显得更加冷漠，塞巴斯汀忙不迭的道：“酥麻的感觉…但，”塞巴斯汀咽了口口水，感觉自己脸都在发烧：“很舒服。”<br/>“很好。”鲁本的语气难得温和，但转瞬又变得冷硬：“如果你不按我要求的做…”“我一定会的！”塞巴斯汀赶紧保证，这是艾拉获得治疗的唯一办法，他不能放弃。<br/>抛下你所谓的羞耻心吧，那种东西早在你为借钱而向别人下跪时就消失了不是吗？塞巴斯汀自嘲的想着。<br/>“专心。”鲁本的声音由远及近，当最后一个音节落下的时候塞巴斯汀甚至感受到了对方的呼吸喷洒在他裸露的胸膛上，塞巴斯汀不自在的扭了扭，低声道：“痒。”<br/>“这不就好多了吗？”鲁本似乎笑了声，但不待他听清就消逝在空气中。随后温热的口腔包裹住他的乳头，乳尖被对方的牙齿衔住，轻轻拉扯。又有一条湿滑的舌头舔舐起周边的乳晕，最后更是吸吮出声。<br/>舍弃了那没必要的羞耻，塞巴斯汀变得格外坦诚，他喘息着，“痛，但是爽的成分更多。”<br/>鲁本似乎被他的坦诚惊到了，半天没有下一步动作，好一会才含着他的乳头低笑出声，呼出的热气更是添了一分爽感。他也没说话，只是手指攀上另一侧的乳头，轻轻揉捏起来。<br/>两侧都被刺激的快感让塞巴斯汀不受控制的喘息着，鲁本的手指温热而干燥，指甲也经过修剪，既不会让他很痛也保留着被刮搔时的轻微痛感，而这点痛感也是快感的来源。鲁本的手不愧是一双医生的手，灵巧极了，快感源源不断的产生，塞巴斯汀感到自己的欲望逐渐抬头——<br/>而鲁本也察觉到了，他放过了已经被玩弄得红肿的乳头，修长的手指抚摸着半勃的柱体，从下而上，连囊袋也照顾得妥帖。<br/>“哈…”塞巴斯汀仰着头，从喉咙中滚出一声呻吟，“请…用力些。”<br/>“我就当你是很爽的意思了。”鲁本似乎对他的敬语十分满意，手下的力度也加重了，但仍保持在一个非常合适的力道。<br/>这家伙的手活怎么这么好。塞巴斯汀呻吟着，只觉得自己濒临释放的边缘：“我要…”<br/>鲁本“嗯”了一声，“请吧。”他圆润的指甲狠狠刮过柱头，塞巴斯汀瞬间释放了出来。<br/>原本紧绷的身体逐渐放松，脑子中嗡嗡作响。他瘫在手术台上，重重喘息着。<br/>当他终于从余韵恢复过来时，塞巴斯汀发现鲁本正认真的观察着他，手中甚至还拿着秒表。见他回神，鲁本将秒表放在一边，用一种公事公办的语气说道：“刚才是射精高潮，现在我要你尝试前列腺高潮。”<br/>塞巴斯汀愣了一下，他倒是听说过，不过从来没尝试过。<br/>鲁本见他木愣愣的，也没说话，往手指上抹了些润滑油就捅了进来。<br/>他一寸寸的摸索着，面色严肃的像是在进行什么极重要的科学实验——塞巴斯汀为这个念头感到好笑，但转念一想这确实是个实验…不过，这算哪门子的实验？<br/>直到鲁本的手指突然触碰到那一点——塞巴斯汀整个人都弹跳了一下，半是被刺激半是惊的，多亏了束缚才没从手术台上滚下去。<br/>鲁本停下了摸索的动作，金眸似笑非笑的注视着脸都红透了的男人。<br/>“这…这是什么。”塞巴斯汀红着脸，羞耻于自己过度的反应。<br/>“前列腺。”鲁本淡淡道。<br/>塞巴斯汀又想说些什么，却被陡然增加到两根的手指堵住了嘴。两根手指一并刺激着那一点，塞巴斯汀既痛又爽。他竭力制止着自己的呻吟，只是从紧咬的牙关中偶尔露出些破碎的喘息。<br/>毕竟前列腺高潮…是他从来没想过的。感觉像是女人一样…<br/>“希望你记得我的要求。”在塞巴斯汀苦苦对抗快感时，鲁本冷冷的话语将他淋了个通透。<br/>“就…不同于弄前面，很奇妙但还是很爽…”塞巴斯汀一开口说话，呻吟就像不要钱似的一股脑全倾泻出来，他勉强组织好语言，勉强捋直舌头尽量清晰的答道。<br/>“比较一下。”鲁本动作不停，两根手指重重碾压起那点来。<br/>“啊！”塞巴斯汀被刺激的颤抖不断，他喘息着，眼眶通红。哆哆嗦嗦道：“后…后面。”<br/>“很好。”鲁本扬起嘴角，夸奖道。速度也随即加快了。塞巴斯汀攥紧了拳头，迎接了他人生中第一次前列腺高潮。<br/>鲁本拿起秒表看了一眼，嘴角扬起一个微妙的弧度。“一次很愉快的实验，感谢你的配合。”鲁本解开塞巴斯汀的束缚，也不管还晕乎乎的塞巴斯汀，径直去收拾自己的摄像机。<br/>塞巴斯汀从那种玄之又玄的状态中恢复过来，颇为尴尬的穿好衣服，活动了一下，对低头摆弄摄像机的青年低声道：“我妻子的治疗费…”<br/>对方头都没抬，“打到你卡里了。”<br/>塞巴斯汀慌慌张张的拿出手机，果然收到了转账通知，不仅够他妻子的治疗费，而且还够他紧衣缩食的生活一段时间。<br/>塞巴斯汀深吸一口气，用自己最郑重的声音道：“谢谢你。”<br/>这话说的真心实意。<br/>而鲁本只是摆摆手，一副毫不在意的样子。<br/>塞巴斯汀识趣的离开。心里满是高兴。<br/>艾拉，你的病有救了！</p><p> </p><p>他果然高兴的太早了。<br/>“我上次的课题是『温和手法下正常男性对射精高潮和前列腺高潮的反应』，我已经收集够了实验素材。你凭什么以为我会答应你的请求？”金发医生坐在椅子上，两手交握支在桌子上，声音平静。皎洁的月光穿过窗户，为对方披上一层柔和的光辉。<br/>他当然知道对方的实验已经完成了，但艾拉的医药费却没有尽头…他没有地方去找下一阶段的治疗费，只能来到鲁本这里试试运气。<br/>……果然是个闭门羹啊。<br/>塞巴斯汀内心苦涩，偏偏面上还得是一幅笑颜。<br/>是啊，自己凭什么？<br/>本来就是两个陌生人罢了，只不过对方喜欢做实验，自己才有机可乘…<br/>…等等，实验？<br/>『温和手法下』这五个字出现在他的脑海中，想想对方上次的所作所为，确实足够温和。那…<br/>“那么…”塞巴斯汀抬起头，直视那双鎏金的眼眸，“您是否需要一个实验对象去做关于『残酷手法下』的实验呢？”<br/>面上的笑愈发真诚，心中却是止不住的悲哀。<br/>不过是换一种方法出卖自己罢了。<br/>“听起来不错，我同意了。”沉默了一会，金发青年笑了，他站起身来，走到塞巴斯汀面前。明明矮一些，气势却比他盛得多。<br/>鲁本拽过他的衣领，在他耳边轻声道：“希望你下次，能给我个更好的理由。”<br/>本来雀跃的心情一下子冷了下来，塞巴斯汀偏过头，直直撞进一双饱含恶意的眼睛里。月光在他俊美的脸上打下一片阴影，璀璨的金眸染上了暗黑的色彩，嘴角扬起的弧度也充满了邪气。<br/>对啊。<br/>只要艾拉还需要治疗，他就还需要对方的“实验”。<br/>塞巴斯汀也笑了，心里却是一片悲凉。<br/>…他就还需要出卖自己。</p><p> </p><p>下次，用什么理由呢？</p><p>热门评论：<br/>『果然，鲁本一出手，就知有没有。不愧是和瓦伦提尼比肩的男人，手段就是花，涨知识了。0还是第二次吧？啧啧，第二次就遇上这么变态的1，心疼一秒。』<br/>『导演我认识，不少钙片都是看他的名头才买的，一向口碑很好。所以虽然风格照上一部文艺片差这么多我也看下去了。看完才发现自己的知识是多么匮乏，不愧是鲁本·维多利亚诺，不愧是业内出名的变态之一。听说本职是医生？这次是本色出演啊。』<br/>『看到演员表刚有点开心，以为眼睛小哥也来了，结果0还是那个0，1却换了个更狠的。怎么说呢心情有点复杂，毕竟上次刚说完某两位V姓男子，这回真来了其中一个。有点心疼0，万一下次是另一位V呢？呃算了我不说话了。』<br/>『我就一句话，诸君，鲁本是我的，拔刀吧！』<br/>『两位真是惊艳到我了，拍个GV戏也这么多，0那个绝望的小眼神看得我心都化了。反应真的敏感啊，而且承受力真的强。这么多道具轮番上阵硬是没掉眼泪！鲁本也是遇到硬茬子了哈哈。如果不是演戏我还真以为0有那么个妻子要养呢。』<br/>『这个0真是该死的甜美，我想我爱上他了。』<br/>然而无论网上多么爆炸塞巴斯汀却连看看的一点心思也没有，他整个人都沉默了。只因鲁本给他的一张纸条——<br/>『戏如人生。』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>